Mi Deidad
by Yagoih
Summary: Deidara me pertenece, él lo sabe Tobi/Dei


Disclaimer: Tobi y Deidara le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto, lo escribí sin fines de lucro

**Notas:** Hola! espero les guste esta nueva ehm... historia? je, la primera vez que hago lemon con ellos, que lo hago de esta manera y que me gusta! ok no estoy muy segura pero de verdad me alegra hacer algo en lo que me esforce dias.

**Advertencias**: Lemon dulzon, mucho OoC de seguro, aun no se como definir bien el caracter de ambos y que me salgan natural y creo que alguna desilucion con respecto al lemon ... en fin, aqui esta espero que a alguien le guste ^^

Saludos gente :D

**_Mi Deidad_**

El cabello liso cae en mechones desordenados por sus hombros, agraciándole las facciones sin dejar de limpiarse la barbilla observándome con el ceño arrugado y despectivo. Entre los labios entreabiertos admiro el hilo de saliva bajando junto a las manchas rojizas causadas por el salvaje beso que me he aventurado a darle, ganando a cambio el acertado golpe que me lanzó lejos del espacio personal recelosamente custodiado.

-¿Que acabas de decir, uhn?- con el respirar alterado y ese cuerpo lleno de promesas delirantes a medio desnudar, sigue mis sigilosos movimientos como quien espera que el indefenso animal recobre los instintos y arremeta sin antelación, sin medición ni inseguridad.

-Eso mismo, sempai…eso mismo que escuchó- la sonrisa formada por mis lacerados labios fue expandiéndose a medida que me acercaba nuevamente, despacio, muy despacio, previniendo un nuevo golpe que, aunque soy capaz de esquivar incluso con el ojo cerrado, sé que esto le haría enojar de sobremanera - quiero _follarle…- _musito cambiando el tono de voz por uno más grave, más arrastrado. Como anticipé, ese puño volvía a estrellarse en mi rostro, mas esta vez tomo la muñeca jalándolo con el impulso del ataque pegando la espalda en superficie dura y su pecho contra el mío.

Se ve tan agitado y sabroso.

-¡Suéltame idiota, uhn!- se revuelve frenético como un ave enjaulada pretendiendo huir, fallando penosamente en el intento.

_Mi ave…mi canario revoltoso._

- No importa lo que hagas, no te soltaré- le robo un casto beso viendo ese rosa asomarse, luciéndose exquisito en sus pómulos.

-Imbécil, uhn - responde mirándome con sumo reproche y enojo, bufando resignado. Esto es siempre lo mismo, y a pesar de ello, su negativa paulatinamente ha ido reprimiéndose sin jamás ser sencilla la tarea de someterle, y eso me atrae.

Fue acortando la distancia entre las bocas, agarrando con su mano mi hombría escondida tras los pantalones grises. La aprieta generándome el dolor excitante de sus dedos castigándome con agrado de hacerme sufrir.

Hace un gesto hilarante y depravado por la tensión de mis músculos y la mueca de agonía: los dientes parecen apretarse tan fuerte que terminarían por romperse de seguir así, mi pecho aguanta la respiración y la mano en su cintura clava las uñas atrayéndolo completamente a mi cadera haciendo que una rodilla se pusiera entre las rígidas mías, provocándome con descaro sensual, alzando el hombro sin dejar de sonreír con el rostro girado levemente al lado contrario.

-¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás que soy yo …- frotando lento, me acaricia con la punta de su lengua el corte que ha provocado, pasándola una y otra vez por la herida desbordante en sangre, misma que saborea mirándola con el ojo entrecerrado -… quien decide si cogemos o no, uhn?

-Hasta que Tobi quiera, Deidara sempai…- contesto pasando ambas manos por sus costados, jalando la gabardina con detalles rojos para que descienda con natural lentitud, permitiendo disfrutar de su piel blanca combinada a la perfección con el rubio de sus hebras, dejando los hombros descubiertos así también el pecho vestido por esa camiseta de malla y otra más corta negra, arremolinándose en sus brazos y el suelo- ¿podrías soltarme?_ Tobi es un chico bueno…._

Ríe con maldad escasamente disimulada cediendo a que el gabán terminara al fin detrás de sus talones. Me enrolla los brazos alrededor del cuello, plantando un demandante beso al introducirse en mi boca, recibida por la frenética lengua que le hace retroceder siendo esta vez yo quien toma posesión de sus labios y cavidad, delineándoselos de un lado y su viceversa. Vengándome muerdo con rudeza y jalo el inferior al alejarme para recuperar aire. Nos vemos con la máscara que esconde desde la mitad del puente de mi nariz el rostro que tanto ha querido investigar. En un movimiento osado lleva las manos hacia esta consiguiendo levantarla unos centímetros.

-No – espeta invirtiendo las posiciones poniéndome contra la pared, con ambas muñecas sostenidas por sus dedos que sin medir me cortan la circulación, frotándose de manera insistente con mi trasero. Mi pelo se sacude según sus caderas que gozan el roce de su necesidad con el alivio que únicamente YO soy capaz de darle. Muerde mi nuca cuando mi cabellera se abre a la mitad, generándome cosquillas y calor.

Rio sincero.

La nuca, el cuello y mi vientre son zonas erógenas que este tonto me descubrió.

Empujo y meneo erizándoseme la piel por la dureza en la que me restriego, respirando entrecortado agradecido por el retorno del fluir de sangre en las venas. Tiemblo vagamente por el rozar de sus dedos en mis brazos, hombros, cuello, pasando sin prisa alguna por el pecho, continuando a mi receptivo vientre. Lo veo deshacerse de los guantes para tocar con las yemas el contorno de mi abdomen, remarcando la circunferencia del ombligo con figuras que no consigo descifrar teniendo estos escalofríos y contracciones por la delicadeza con que viajan. Aruña encima de mis pezones anhelando pellizcarlos, pegándoseme más a la espalda aspirando el aroma de mi piel, lengüeteando el lóbulo. Me quita ambas prendas dejándolas al lado de la primera, y suspiro sonoro con el jalar y girar de los índices y pulgares en mis rosadas tetillas, imitando el ridículo color de mis mejillas.

-Mmm Tobi…- jadeo en cuanto me baja los pantalones y el bóxer , desfilando las manos por los muslos, abriendo espacio entre ellos para palpar mi pene, acariciarlo…-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Hijo de perra!- y apretujarlo con todo el rencor que se escabulle en esa risa de satisfacción.

Quiero romperle la cara a golpes; en cambio me sostengo a cómo puedo de la pared al sentir el primer dedo entrar libre entre mis nalgas, punzando y retorciéndose. Cierro fuerte los ojos con el segundo, humedeciéndose y abriéndose en compañía del otro, rascando mis paredes, empujando para llegar más profundo, más estrecho…

Más intimo..

Ya al tercero mis extremidades tiemblan amenazando con dejarme caer. Le nombro al tomarme el hombro haciendo que quede frente a él, compartiendo otro lascivo beso y un gruñido al levantarme fácilmente del trasero a la altura de su cintura donde me obliga a sujetarme, erizando mis vellos los toques que no han cesado, preparándome con experiencia. Llevándonos del pasadizo a mi habitación, le muerdo la lengua frotando mi pene plenamente despierto por debajo de su pecho, consolándome un poco.

Caemos en la cama rebotando sin dejar de besarle y tocar su ancha espalda y nuca. Él se adhiere a mi cuello clavando los dientes, succionando, dejando senderos salivantes por donde transita proclamando su lugar entre mis piernas. Sigue el camino del vello apenas notorio que nace de debajo de mi ombligo, aspirando la punta de mi erección, _probándola._

-¡¡¡Joder !!!- dentro de su boca mi carne se derrite. Me retuerzo imposibilitado de luchar contra el deseo de una buena follada. Flexiono las rodillas alzando la cadera, hundiéndome en la almohada acallando las demás exhalaciones que esa mano fría quiere arrancarme al masturbarme de la misma manera que a mí me gusta hacérmelo.

Rápido y tosco.

Niego en mi mente darle el gusto de correrme; sin embargo, el muy maldito me lo pone demasiado difícil al lamer mi ano, dibujando su silueta, empujando la cabeza, penetrándome, _remojando._

-¿Le gusta sempai? ¿Le gusta que se la chupe? – tras el orificio de mi careta admiro ese sonrojo expandido a lo largo y ancho de su hermoso rostro. El ceño marcado en disgusto me causa gracia, me enternece. Doy fugaces besos en la ingle, sosteniendo y manoseando sus testigos inflamados por querer hacer _bang._

-Ya deja…de hablar así…uhn…- entrecortada su voz es elixir para mis oídos.

Lo sé sempai, para mí tampoco es agradable usar este vocabulario, pero me gusta molestarte, irritarle

Y amarle…

Asciendo saboreando la epidermis que te viste aperlada, elevando tu cadera a la altura de mi erección que muere por estar en tus entrañas, gozando de su cobijo. Me inclino quitándole la banda de su cabeza. Se la pongo encima de sus ojos, costumbre ya antes de hacerle mío. El desagrado es más que obvio pero me complace cubriéndose esas orbes color cielo volteando la cabeza con el labio ligeramente levantado, al igual que hace un animal en advertencia.

Una vez hecho, me deshago de esa mascara que oculta mi verdadera realidad, quien soy, el porqué de mi mentira y lo que he llegado a odiar al saber de tu mismo sentimiento hacia el Sharingan y por consiguiente todo lo relacionado a los Uchihas.

Segundos antes, hundo mi rostro en tu vientre, frotando mi nariz y mejillas dando besos delicados, venerándote.

Como la Deidad que es.

-Eres tan terso y cálido sempai…- confieso arrullándome, despierto exclusivo por la necesidad latente de poseerte.

-Ya cállate y termina de una puta vez…- aprieta mis costados queriendo cerrar el acceso a su entrada colérico por negarle verme y cautivado por mis muestras de afecto en tu erógena zona.

Distanciándome, agarro las dos piernas despegando su trasero de la cama. Entierro mi hombría en el anillo de carne que aprisiona y quema mi lujuria con tanto placer orgásmico, con tanta estrechez y exquisitez que la corriente eléctrica me ha atravesado desde la naciente de mi nuca hasta el final de la columna vertebral, palpitando en mi bajo vientre con un calambre que me hace soltar un sosegado resuello tirando mi cuerpo y cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo de lado a lado de puro deleite.

Una, y otra y otra vez le embisto expandiendo los labios ante sus jadeos a coro con el traqueo de la cama, importándome llegar más dentro, tocar el punto de su clímax, hacerle retorcerse del más puro gusto, arrancarle de la garganta mi nombre y marcarlo como MIO.

Deidara me pertenece, él lo sabe.

Yo se lo enseñé.

Una lengua traviesa pasa por un lado de mi rostro despertándome del letargo; la otra está en la nuca mordisqueando el cuello de mi ropa para luego succionar entre el hueco que hizo sobre la tela. La tercera, me besa asfixiando sus roncos gemidos, sentándose sobre mi miembro y muslos trenzándose en mi cadera. Las uñas son garras en mi espalda que deshilando la gabardina que olvidé por completo quitarme.

-¡Mierda Tobi muévete más!- debe tener las cejas muy juntas y una que otra vena saltándole en la frente tapada por los cabellos húmedos pegados a esta. Ni tiempo me da de acatar su orden cuando me empuja dejándome al borde de la cama colocándose él en la postura para cabalgarme y llevar el ritmo

Por el Dios de Hidan que se sienta tan bien.

Voy a su encuentro anonado por la belleza de su cabello resplandecer y soltar gotas de sudor en cada bajada, la boca entreabierta humedeciendo los labios y tanteando por la temporal ceguera para dar con mis manos, mismas que le toman las suyas entrecruzando los dedos.

-¡¡¡Ahh…más Tobi más!!!- grita al límite del orgasmo, soltándose una mano llevándola a su erección goteante e hinchada, lamiéndose y pasando los dientes por la resbalosa superficie cubierta de venas resaltadas.

-¡Deidara …! – rujo introduciéndome lo mayormente profundo que me es capaz mi anatomía con el placer expandiéndose a todos los puntos de mi sistema. Tenso y jadeándote hago un esfuerzo para abrazarle por debajo de sus axilas, oyendo la taquicardia que va acompasándose con la mía.

Deja los brazos guindando, inertes por la falta de energía. Reúno las escasas que aun me quedan para acostarle, cubriéndole con mi uniforme del Akatsuki. Me agradece con un fogoso beso, el que me une a su boca con un hilo de saliva y corta de un mordisco rudo al salir de su recto.

Toco los músculos marcados por los abdominales y el arduo entrenamiento, siguiendo el compás de tus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, alegre por estos momentos en que quedas callado y me das la libertad de quedarme dormido con tu aliento dándome en el rostro. Me acuesto rodeando su cuerpo blanco pegándolo a mi pecho, depositando el último beso en sus rosáceos y delgados labios antes de clausurarme el rostro.

Te amo Deidara sempai, por lo más sagrado que nunca tuve y que ahora eres sólo tú, de verdad te amo.

**_T&D_**

Algo en mi interior grita que no debo hacerlo.

Repitiendo las líneas que finalizan en el circulo donde supongo debe de estar su ojo, me inquieto al comprobar que yace tan dormido que ni siquiera ha tomado mi muñeca involuntariamente como hace al poner un mísero dedo en esto.

Soy impulsivo… ¿porque demonios no puedo hacerlo? ¿Qué es lo que me impide deshacerme de una vez de esa ridícula mascara y ver qué es _**eso**_ que esconde?

Incertidumbre, un poco

Cobardía, para nada

_**Confianza…**_

Eso era; confiaba en que no era nada importante, en que aparte de ofuscarle e irritarle y desearle ver volar explosivamente lejos de su alcance no le odiaría por eso y sólo era su patético recato… tal vez era muy feo y no quería que nadie le viera.

-Puto idiota –escondo el rostro acomodando el puente de mi nariz en la curvatura de su cuello, chupando donde vibran sus cuerdas vocales acurrucado completamente al lado del de cabellos azabache.

Deidara, muy muy dentro de su aún joven e inexperto corazón, quiere creer que quizás _**eso **_que llaman _**amor**_…puede superar cualquier cosa.

**Notas finales:** El TobiDei me encanta :D !!! Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review en Recompensa ^^ , muchisimas gracias de verdad!!


End file.
